There are ion generating devices for releasing ions into the air and controlling the quality of the air. Ion generating devices supply ions generated in an ion generator to an airflow path such as a duct and thereby release air containing ions (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-36411).
Disposing an ion generator in a duct in order to ionize air flowing through the duct increases the pressure loss in the duct and reduces the blowing efficiency. For this reason, a large air blower may be provided. A large air blower makes a loud operating noise and a loud airflow noise. If an ion generator is disposed outside the duct, a space occupied by the ion generator may be secured outside the duct. This increases the size of the ion generating device.
Many of ion generators generate ions using moisture extracted by cooling air, and have a cooler for cooling air. For this reason, ion generators include a radiating portion of the cooler, and the radiating portion is supplied with an airflow.
The development of a duct frame that can efficiently blow air and release ions while radiating heat of a radiating portion of a cooler in an ion generating device, is desired.